Updates
Updates -quoted from the forum thread- May 4th, 2013 - All my 1.5.1 mods work just fine with the 1.5.2 versions of Minecraft loaded with the 1.5.2 Minecraft Forge. =) Also, I have not disappeared. I have been working hard on fixing up my code, working on donation drive mods/items/etc, and getting HarvestCraft/Weee!Flowers compatible with Forestry and Thaumcraft. April 6th, 2013 Now that it seems that I have caught all the major bugs (eggplant stuff misnamed, tea leaves not giving seeds withstanding), I going to start my Donation Drive idea. This Donation Day will start today, April 6th, 2013. : Basically, it will be like a Kickstarter, with donation tiers, and then an end goal that will also have stretch goals. : $1 - Your name will be added to a text document of Donators that will be in every mod zip file of mine. $5 - You get to request a new food using the crops available and also have your nick/name/initials/etc in grey under the item as Donated By: Blah. $25 - You get to request a whole new crop, bush, or tree and will be able to request three foods using the new crop. All crop items, foods, etc will have the Donated By: Blah as above on them. Please do not ask for a variant of something we already have (cherry tomatoes, etc). $50 - You get to request a whole new mini-mod or sub-mod for HarvestCraft that's more complicated than a new crop (like the sink, etc). This tier will require a lot of back and forth on what exactly you want and what I am actually capable of coding. All donator tier rewards will be added to my mods within 3 weeks of May 10th (the $50 tier might take longer--I will let individuals know). The money gained tier mods will be added/released by the end of June at the very latest. Folks who have donated since the beginning of April will also receive these donation benefits if they would like but their totals won't be able to count against the total (sorry). I will be listing donations (not names, just what was asked for) on the original post so folks don't replicate requests. NOTE: I will not add any name that is vulgar, inappropriate, etc. If you ask for your name to be listed as so, I will make up a name for you instead. : Donate April 5th, 2013 - Well, I tried but there will always be bugs. I've fixed several SMP bugs, several crops turning to stone/wood when growing, several broken recipes (ground cinnamon, celery stuff, etc), and a few other bugs. One change I've made is that the secret crop now must be grown on soul sand and will take longer than normal to grow. April 4th, 2013 - I'm finally releasing 1.5.1 updates for all my mods! This has been my longest, hardest, and most annoying update to date. Heh. It's taken me over 36 hours to cut up and re-name over 1014 textures and re-code HarvestCraft to be more efficient and easier to update in the future. Please see the change log under each download link for changes. These mods should be use-able without issue on older worlds but always please make sure to make back-ups before trying! Also, these mods should work with later Minecraft updates, but we'll see. : Category:News Category:Donations Category:Updates